House Blackdawn
Reigning Lady: Matriarch Adrya Blackdawn II Primary Trade Product: Golden Fields Wine History The Matriarchal Noble House at the head of the Flameborn Accord, House Blackdawn can trace its lineage back to Sebiel Blackdawn, a capable Highborne Sorceress in service to Queen Azshara at the time of the Sundering. This long and noble history has long been the bargaining chip by which House Blackdawn's Matriarchs maintained and usurped power from the Houses surrounding the Emberhearth in Quel'thalas. The promise of wives from such a bloodline often bewitched the men leading the surrounding noble families, and often their properties and wealth were consumed into House Blackdawn. Thirteen Matriarchs have ruled over House Blackdawn's fortunes and the spiritual prosperity of the Flameborn Accord since the times of Sebiel Blackdawn. Sebiel's daughter Noralla lead her family in service of the Sunstriders, and upon their arrival in Quel'thalas, claimed the eastern mountains as their home. She founded the Emberhearth, and House Blackdawn's influence within the region grew. Before her death, Noralla arranged the marriage of her daughter, Adrya, to the second son of House Dawnscorn, Rafellos Dawnscorn. Their union aligned the military strength of House Dawnscorn with the arcane strength of House Blackdawn, and in their union, the region swiftly came under their control. Adrya Blackdawn the First, kindled the Great Flame at the site of the Emberhearth on the day of her mother's death and began the time known as the Reign of Ash. It has long been hypothesized by Emberwalker historians that the Rite of Succession began the moment the Flame was kindled, and that Noralla's life was the first given to fuel it. The First Great Shadow, as Adrya would later be known, warred with the Amani in the region and used her grasp of Shadow Magics to rule over them with fear. She was known to bargain her daughters away to other families seeking to move into the Eastern Mountains of Quel'thalas in exchange for troops, and through her deceptive magics sway them to ancestor worship. All but her first born found themselves in households strictly for political gain. This bloody history repeated itself many times through the Line of Succession, and Matriarchs found to rule with a weakened grasp were often unseated early by their daughters. It is unknown if a thirst for power moved these coups against perceived weaker Matriarchs, but many Emberwalker Scholars believe that the Great Flame works in mysterious ways upon the minds of those who walk within it. The Line of Succession * Sebiel Blackdawn, The Transcendent, * Noralla Blackdawn, The Great Mother * Adrya Blackdawn I, The First Great Shadow * Malyna Blackdawn, The White Witch * Vorylia Blackdawn, The Bloodwaker * Teladrial Blackdawn, The Golden Phoenix * Acalia Blackdawn, The Firewalker * Azara Blackdawn, The Gentle * Felira Blackdawn, The Mind Sculptor * Xevana Blackdawn, The Veil * Vala Blackdawn, The Last Great Shadow * Sithesia Blackdawn I, The Dying Shadow * Adrya Blackdawn II, The Matriarch Eternal Category:Noble Houses Category:House Blackdawn